1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot control apparatus and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In related art, in control of a robot arm, a technology of facilitating a movement of the robot arm only in a direction in which a movement action is guided by increasing gain only in the direction in which the movement action of the robot arm is guided by an operator is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2013-111684)). Thereby, the operator may guide the robot arm to move in another direction than the direction of the guidance of the movement action.
However, there may be cases where a direction recognized by the operator in a real space or a direction in which work is moved within the real space is different from the direction in which the movement of the robot arm is facilitated by increase of the gain. For example, there is a problem that, though the robot arm should be moved in the horizontal direction, the robot arm is controlled so that the robot arm may be easily moved in a direction different from the horizontal direction.